peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 June 1993 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-06-19 ; Comments *The Franzl Lang record was given to Peel by a listener called Andy who found it in a flea market in Bremen, Germany. Tracklisting *''start of show'' *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Trained In Miami (album - The Miracle Of Sound In Motion) *Nightblooms: Never Dream At All (single) Fire BLAZE 66CD *Emi Bonilla Y Su Cuadro: Ella Te Quieres ('She Loves You') (v/a album - The Exotic Beatles Part 1) Exotica PELE 3CD *Barry Adamson: The Snowball Effect (CD EP - The Negro Inside Me) Mute CD STUMM 120 *Radial Spangle: Canopy And Shoe (album - Ice Cream Headache) Mint Industries MINT LP8 *Neophyte: Level Creator (EP - The Three Amiga's E.P. ) Rotterdam ROT 022 *Boss Hog: Cream Agent (EP- Girl+) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 017 *Cordelia's Dad: San Francisco (album - How Can I Sleep) *Gunshot: 25 Gun Salute (album - Patriot Games) Vinyl Solution STEAM 43 *''JP tells us about a fantastic record shop in Jurby Isle of Man'' *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: I Am Beautiful, I Am Good (mini-album - Where's Officer Tuba) Hemiola HEMIOLA 2 *Magic Sam: All My Whole Life (album - West Side Soul) Charly CD BM 29 *Roots: Lap II (12" EP) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 042 *Palace Brothers: O Lord Are You In Need? (album - There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You) Big Cat ABB 50 *Fall: No Xmas For John Quays (album - Live At The Witch Trials) Step-Forward SFLP 1 *Cutty Ranks: Wealth (12") Greenesleeves GRED 343 *''news'' *New Radiant Storm King: Subway Token (Save My Soul) (7") Chunk CH453 *Bram Martin And His Band: When My Dreamboat Comes Home (7-LP set - The Golden Age Of British Dance Bands) SMF328 *Wedding Present: Dalliance (7") RCA PB44495 *''Rant about the state of the British music scene'' *Spiral Tribe: Earthworm (12" - Sirius 23) Butterfly BFLT4 and Big Life 861 795-1 *Burning Buddhists: There Must Be Thousands (compilation album - Brm Brm) *Franzl Lang: Humbei-Wully-Bully-Rassa (7" - Humbei-Wully-Bully-Rassa / Das Ist Ein Hammer!) Phillips *Boss Hog: Ruby (EP- Girl+) Amphetamine Reptile AMREP 017 *Akash: Billiye Majajne (album - Sky's The Limit) Oriental Star *Pond: Spots (promo) *Palace Brothers: Marida (album - There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You) Big Cat ABB 50 *Cyberchrist: Feeling Green (12" - First Mission) Mono Tone mono-013 *Brian Dewan: Tobacco's But An Indian Weed (A Hello recording Club March 1993) Hello HAO33 *Diblo Dibala Et Le Groupe Matchacha: unknown track from new album File ;Name *Dat_027_JP_BFBS-930619+930627.mp3 ;Length *2:02:29 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat *Despite the file's name this only contains the show of 19th June. *Note that the file named 4. BFBS RADIO 31 07 93 JOHN PEEL available on the John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) in actual fact appears to contain edited tracks from this show. ;Available *Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)